The invention is directed to the selective application of fertilizer, insecticides, and other chemicals to growing plants and the like and more particularly to a mixing device for mixing the above referenced substances with a directable stream of water and directing that mixture to a specific area to be treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,708 by inventor F. L. Gatchet, teaches a quantity of fertilizer of granular form in a container attached to the distal end of a garden hose. The fertilizer is pulled by suction into the water stream and mixed therewith as the water exits the garden hose. As long as the water flows and the container contains granular fertilizer the mixing will occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,620 by inventor M. D. Chesnut, teaches a device for mixing a liquid with water and further providing a control means to regulate the mixture as to the amount of liquid mixing with the water stream. The mixing device is attached to the distal end of the water stream delivery means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,011, by inventor A. F. Albano, teaches a body of water soluble material positioned at the end of a water hose whereby water leaving the hose impels upon the water soluble material mixing water with the soluble material as the stream leaves the water soluble material. As long as water flows from the hose and water soluble material is present, a mix will occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,480, by inventor G. G. Bundwig, teaches mixing a liquid substance with a water stream by means of suction whereby the mix continues until the water stream is terminated or the liquid is completely dispensed.
The above referenced devices, except for U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,620, dispense material into the water stream for mixing in a constant mix amount until all of the material is dispensed or the stream of water is terminated. Although the valve of U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,620 is intended to adjust the quantity of liquid mixing with the water stream termination of liquid mixing with the water stream could be accomplished by closing the valve; However, this would be awkward as the valve would have to be re-adjusted as to mixture and would result in inaccuratable mixtures and improperly directed stream of the mixture while the valve was being readjusted.
Except for U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,620, a stream of water alone cannot be directed from the devices and a quantity of the water soluble material mixed with the stream cannot be stopped and started as desired.
There is a continuing need for improved devices for the mixing of gardening material with a stream of water which allow mixing of the materials with water when desired and utilizing the stream of water alone otherwise in a normally executed manner between mixing requirements.